rebirth
by Asiha
Summary: When the dissaperence of Ronald Weasly hits his native land, england's wizards start experencing supernatural disasters. could the dissaperence and the activities be related? WARNING! RD slash in later chapters!
1. authors note

Authors Note:

DeRon…you may know me from helping Aisha with Forever More…and since she is such a sweetheart..she is allowing me to use her account to publish my story….REBIRTH.

Sadly, I do own Harry potter, Warner brothers, France, Egypt, Cuba, and America, oh plus a g-string thong. ( no he doesn't, he just lost it a while back, he only owns the plot..shockingly -Aisha)


	2. Missing

It was the year 2009, when the newspapers released information to the British wizards. It was on the front page of the Owl post splashed in bold letters. 

****

Ambassador Ronald Weasley Disappears In Egypt.

For four years, Ronald Nolan Weasley, helped British Ministry patch Foreign Differences all over the world, with the help of Auror Harry James Potter, and Prime Minister Hermione Clio Granger. The two most vital improvements that Mr. Weasley made while working for the British ministry are: Peace between North Korea and South Korea, and Peace agreements between Cuba and America. Mr. Weasley was currently trying to make peace treaty between France and Egypt when unexpectedly he disapperated. " It was like magic," muttered the shocked Egyptian Minister. A full-blown recover team is now searching all of Africa for the lost ambassador. If you have any information about the whereabouts of Ronald Weasley or his disappearance please owl the Egyptian Ministry.

When Harry Potter first read the newspaper, he immediately owled Hermione, not believing that Ron was missing, but the only response from Hermione was a quick and messy note saying that the ministry was in a uproar. 

A/n: Ha ha ha ha Cliffhanger……don't you just hate those…..you will only read chapter 2 if you review so you can kiss my royal A- "DeRon, stop talking to yourself. You don't want to hurt your feelings….AGAIN!"-Aisha


	3. explanation

A/n: DeRon here…isn't Aisha a pain in the A-* looks up above him to see Aisha staring at the computer screen* a lovely beautiful sweet angel? *Aisha turns away* Now back to where we were, she must have something up her @$$ don't you think? Well anyway, on with the Show!

Chapter Two

Ducking under her desk as thousand of owls pelted her.

"I don't see how Dumbledore could ever do this!" she screamed as an owl craped on the desk. Then with a pop she disapperated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Harry was pouring himself some coffee, Hermione popped in, making Harry spill his coffee all over the front of his white robes. 

"Damnit Hermione give some fucking warning next time babe!" he angrily told his wife of two years, then going up and giving her an affectionate peck.

"Sorry honey, but what is so important? The ministry is going insane!" She questioned, sounding very concerned. 

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet?" shoving the paper towards her. As she read the article her face showed worry. At that exact moment a certain blonde popped in.

" Where is he? Where is my Fiancé?" yelled Draco, an worried…almost scared look on his face.

"Fiancé?" Questioned Hermione, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"We don't know Draco, that's why they call it missing. Oh and Hermione, Draco and Ron have been dating for two years, they been engaged for two months." Harry told them both.

"We tried to tell you Hermione, but you never had time…Sorry" said Draco sadly. The memory of Draco's and Ron's last kiss still fresh in his head. "We have to do something!"

A/n: ha ha ha! Another cliffhanger again *evil laugh* (no we just ran out of ideas, but since I am now helping, we should the next chapter up soon, please review….thanks- Aisha) Me got pleasant surprise for next chapter! *evil grin* ( oh DeRon, I told you no more sugar…grrrr)


	4. tourture

A/n: DeRon here. Lol interesting couple huh? So, we had Harry and Hermione's view and now it is time for Ron's. Beware Ron is a wee bit cranky, and he has no control over his choice of words.

Chapter three

Miles under a pyramid, Ron Weasley bite his mouth as nine thin strips of leather thrashed his pale skin. 

" What is your name?" asked a heavy accented voice.

" My name is Ronald Nolan Weasley! I am the son of Arthur Jerome Weasley and Molly Rosemary Weasley! I am not you're fucking God of Destruction you asshole!" Yelled Ron as the cat of nine tails hit his back again. For months these bastards tried to tell him that he was Set, but he was stubborn and did not let them win.

"No. You are not!" the voice said as he whipped Ron again. " You are Set! Once you are awake, you will rule the world without your annoying brother Osiris under your heels. If we have to whip you for three more months to awaken you, so be it!" The man said as he put his whip away and covered Ron's head again with a dirty sack.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?!?" Ron yelled thrashing about digging his heels into the ground. " I am not going back into that fucking room again!" Ron hated going back into that golden room where the walls are covered with pictures of a person slaughtering thousands of people. The most disturbing fact was that the murder had his face.

"You must sleep in your room, that way it will awaken you sooner." The figure said as he roughly shoved Ron into the room. 

"There's no fucking way, that I could sleep in a room where there's bloody pictures all over the fucking walls!" Ron hollered to the person as the wall lowered. "You hear me? There's no fucking way that I will sleep in this room!" he said slapping the wall. Walking to the furthest corner, Ron sat down waiting for the wall to rise again for another day of whipping.

" Oh God, where are you?" Ron moaned as he leaned his head against the wall, enjoying the feel of the cool wall on his raw and bloody back. Draco's pleasant face appeared behind his eyelids. "Oh god, not now," moaned Ron as a pong of heartsick hit him. The last time Ron saw his fiancé was four months ago on King's Cross-station, on the way to Scotland. 

"Please," muttered Ron, trying to put away the image and pleasure of their parting kiss.

" If you release me, I would take away those physical pains, as well as those emotionally," said a deep powerful voice in front of him.

Startled Ron opened his eyes to find a see another version of himself, staring at him with a crocodile smile. 

" I could make you powerful, you know. You belong to me, Seventh son of the seventh son. You and I are made out of the same blood, we are bound to rule the world." The person said, as he stood up reveling slim muscular legs under a flimsy golden material. 

"How the bloody hell did you know about Matthew?" muttered Ron surprised. Fred and George were born as triplets but Matthew was a stillborn. Nobody outside the family knew about Matthew, not even Draco or Harry.

" I know everything about you, Ronald Weasley, I know about your fiancé, and what you two do at night. I know what can make you hard," Whispered the version, his face inches away from Ron. 

"Oh God," thought Ron as he felt himself react. 

With a smirk the other Ron, grabbed Ron's face and forcefully kissed it. The world around him spun, suns were reborn and night fled. "That is only a hors d'oeuvre to what we could do." The other Ron said as he sauntered to the brick wall, turning around the other Ron smiled his crocodile smile again and said, "That is if you allow me to awake again" before he disappeared. 

A/N: So what do you think? Review and I give you some chocolate! (0-0)* Okay maybe not chocolate, but definitely another chapter! If you weren't naughty and forgot to write a review! Bad Ron, no Draco for you!


	5. Bedroom

Chapter five (I think) 

Laughing Set poured boiling hot oil down Ron's bare shoulders, watching as the scented liquid run down his back, leaving bright red abrasions where it ran. Biting his lips, Ron hold back his cries of pain, tears slipping out of his closed eyes. " I will not cry out loud," muttered Ron repeatedly as Set's cold fingers raced down his back, next to the burns.

"No. You will not," snarled Set, digging his nails into the brand new welts. " My vessels are never weak. Never!" Leaning over Set bought forward a red gold chalice and dipped his fingers into the shimmering liquid. "When you are strong enough, nobody will be able to separate us. Until then I will condition your body," With a crooked smile Set slowly started to paint spirals on Ron's body with that liquid "as well as pamper it."

Eyes widening, Ron's back arched involuntarily. Where Set painted on his back, deep-pulling sensations occurred. Ron's back was an embodiment of colors; fresh bloody rows, dark blue spheres, and now shimmering gold spirals. Every single mark that was on Ron was made by Set. 

Laughing wildly, Set watched as Ron screamed as his back arched. Drinking some of the liquid Set watched Ron settle back down on his bed, faced twisted up in misery. Cradling Ron's head in his arms, Set pushed back the dark red hair from his forehead. " Ron…you must drink this." Set said as a pure crystal wineglass appeared next to Set. 

Taking the glass from Set, Ron took a small swallow of dark red drink. The drink tasted of ripe fruit and it burned going down his throat. " That's it," Set cooed as he gently messaged Ron's shoulders when he emptied the glass. Drinking that glass of bright red liquid meant the end of this night rendezvous. 

Glass slipping from his fingers, Ron collapsed on the soft gold bed, forehead suddenly burning hot in fever. Wavering Ron watched as Set closed the see through curtains around the bed. "W-w-what was in that?" Ron thickly said as Set crawled into the bed next to it him.

"Nothing" growled Set as he forced Ron's head into his chest. As Ron's quick short breaths changed to deep peaceful ones, Set placed Ron's head back on the pillow. Turning Ron on his back, Set's blazing Blue eyes searched the stormy gray aura that surrounded Ron.

Smiling Set's eyes greedily looked at all the cracks, which streaked the Aura like lighting bolts during a spring thunderstorm. He created those spider webs; every single crack represented a seed of doubt, longing, and blame that Set had planted in Ron.

Stroking the largest crack in Ron's Aura, a boy's face filled Set's view. "So that is the one person who is hindering Ron's full submission." Set mused silently. With a wild smile, Set shoved his hands into the crack.

Finding himself inside a foreign bedroom with the boy's arm lazily resting on Ron's hip, Set grinned malevolently. Pulling the boy closer to him, Set started to softly kiss the area between his neck and his shoulders. " Ron…" said the boy, his voice filled with passion, pleasure, and surprise. Ignoring the boy, Set made his kisses rougher. "Ron…" the boy said again, but this time his voice tinted with pain and worry. Pulling away, Set laughed as he watched the boy place his hand to his bleeding neck, and looked back at Set shocked. 

" Run away, little boy. Run." Sneered Set, watching the boy's eyes widen. " For when I return to England, I would chase you all over England. I would make you run for your life and when your very soul screams out in pain, the only comfort you had will no longer come when you cry out his name. Oh no," Pulling Draco closer, Set licked the flowing blood off Draco's neck. " It would be Ron who kills you in fact. The one night when you cannot bare running anymore, he would come to you. With mercy in his eyes, and me in his heart, he would sooth away your troubles with soft sounding words and lies. He would dig my dagger into your back and when your corpse lies on the floor growing colder he would laugh and return to me, ready to be my royal hound, and faithful whore." 

Exiting the dream, Set watched the changes in Ron's aura. It was beautiful, to Set's eyes, the pale gray aura becoming darker with each glass of blood Ron drank. Soon, Ron will not only wish for his kiss of bliss to take away the pain, he would do anything to get one more kiss. Laughing softly, Set disappeared from Ron's bedroom.

A/n: Bad Set! Bad! So I went a little crazy in this chapter, but I sure grabbed your attention huh? HeheHehe… but yea tell me what you think! 


End file.
